


As There Are Three of Us

by Mara



Series: Garo [2]
Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: What happened when Rei and Kaoru and Kouga left the garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be no plot.

There was a lot of kissing to begin with. More kissing than Rei might have expected…that is, if he'd ever been willing to even consider what it might be like to be in a bed with Kouga and Kaoru.

They'd led him unresisting to the bedroom, each holding a hand as if they thought he'd try to escape. Which was, he supposed, a reasonable concern.

He had balked a bit when they reached the bed, but they quickly distracted him with the aforementioned kisses. Kouga and Kaoru took turns with him, trading him back and forth, lips gliding and pressing across his own as they gently pulled him onto the bed.

Somehow his shirt was off and so were theirs and that was even more fun. He learned that Kouga's nipples were more sensitive than Kaoru's and sucking on them made the stoic man's eyes nearly roll back in his head.

The rest of their clothing came off in bits and pieces, often with eager assistance from the other two. Kaoru showed Rei what Kouga liked and then he returned the favor. He nipped and licked and kissed and caressed to his heart's content. Then both of their faces turned toward him and Rei flinched. 

Before he could change his mind, he was on his back, Kaoru nibbling her way up his thighs, while Kouga kissed and stroked him, finding sensitive places even he hadn’t known about.

Rei's eyes had closed at some point, when he found he was unable to handle visual stimuli in addition to everything else. His heart raced faster than during any battle and his breaths came in short pants.

"Hey," Kaoru whispered, sliding up to lie on his other side. She kissed her way along his collar bone, but that was little enough for him to be able to pry his eyelids open and vaguely focus on her.

"Mmm," he managed.

"Are you okay?" She kissed him before he could answer. "Is this, er…"

Kouga was (unsurprisingly) less delicate. "We should have asked if you are a virgin."

Head thumping on Rei's shoulder, Kaoru sighed against his skin in exasperation. Rei grabbed Kouga and kissed him thoroughly for a while. "No," he said. "I'm not. But this is…a lot."

Kouga nodded, studying him again. Rei wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he clearly found it, as he leaned in to kiss him again. "Slower," Kouga announced when they paused to breathe.

"Slower might kill me," Rei said with a groan, flinging his head back against a pillow.

Giggling, Kaoru shook her head. "We won't allow that." She cuddled up against him, hand stroking gently on his chest. "We want this to be good for you."

"I think that's a fairly safe bet," Rei muttered as her calloused fingers slowly drifted lower.

Kouga caught her hand and both Kaoru and Rei groaned. He narrowed his eyes at them, but they were unrepentant, Kaoru smiling and Rei sticking out his tongue. "What do you want?" Kouga asked Rei.

Rei blinked at him. "Huh?"

"This could go several ways. I'm asking what you prefer."

Kaoru made a sound somewhere between a snort and a gasp. " _Now,_ you turn into Mr. Communication? Really?"

Kouga scowled at her. "I understood that you wanted—"

"Before! Talking about feelings!" Kaoru sighed. "I think we can manage this part pretty well."

Rei grinned at her. "I think so too." Rolling, he lay atop her, barely suppressing a gasp as she opened her legs and pulled him close. It was still intense, more…just more than any other bedroom experience he'd had. 

It was different with these two and not just that there were three of them in the bed. With Shizuka, well, they'd both been younger and a lot more innocent. He'd loved her with all his heart but they'd never had the chance to do more than fumble through sex. 

He put Shizuka out of his mind and focused on the woman smiling up at him, her body pressed against his in all the best ways. Rocking against her, Rei sucked in a breath. 

Rei felt a large hand caress his back, down and down. Arching against the hand, Rei looked at Kouga, who gave him one of his tiny smiles. "Next time, I think. I doubt any of us is patient enough for that today."

Rei couldn't argue with that as Kaoru writhed in some improbable way and mock-glared at him. "Inside. Now."

"Who am I to argue with a lady?"

Kaoru looked like she was going to dispute that but he rocked forward again, almost managing to slide in, and she clearly forgot what she was going to say. 

They squirmed, but the angle wasn't quite right. Then Kouga was there, showing another fabulous use for being ambidextrous as he stroked both of them simultaneously and then guided Rei inside.

Head hanging down, he fought for control of his body. Thankfully, the other two seemed to understand and he could hear them kissing. Several deep breaths brought him back from the brink.

When he opened his eyes, Kouga lay draped against Kaoru's side, kissing her fiercely as she touched him. It was gorgeous and erotic and for a moment, Rei had no idea why he was here.

Then they turned to look at him, and even Rei couldn't deny how clear it was that they wanted him as well. He snapped his hips forward and Kaoru moaned.

It took some time to get the rhythm right, but Rei didn't mind. Everything felt amazing and he couldn't help grinning down at Kaoru as she let out little adorable moans every time. He would never have imagined she was so vocal and he also would never have imagined how very much he would _like_ that.

And then Kouga was touching them where they were joined and Kaoru was keening and Rei's head hung down as he held his breath and came. He could feel her around him warm and wet and laughing with joy and soon Kouga made a sound that Rei could never have imagined before this day.

Rei didn't want to move, but he also didn't want to crush Kaoru, so he slid out, swallowing hard at the feeling and rolling to lie next to her. Before he could ask, someone was handing him a cloth to clean up with and Kaoru was giggling and there was some shuffling as they tried to figure out how to arrange themselves.

Kouga had reacquired his underwear at some point but Kaoru refused to let go of Rei, so he shrugged and pulled her head onto his shoulder and rested against the top of her head. Clothing could definitely wait. After some more shuffling, Kouga ended up lying back down on Kaoru's other side, pulling a sheet over them and wrapping his arms around both.

As the sun warmed their bodies, Rei breathed in the smell of the two people who loved him and drifted off to sleep. 

When the sun set, he would have almost certainly have more Horrors to fight, but if he could return to this, it would all be worthwhile.

\--end--


End file.
